


Hungry Eyes

by HonestMistake



Series: Fills for Chocobrosweek [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words, M/M, Prompto Takes a Lot of Pictures, They Have a Theme, everyone is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestMistake/pseuds/HonestMistake
Summary: He's exhausted and they've only just gotten the chance to rest. He can understand why his pictures tend to drift toward inappropriate places. He knows he has a problem keeping his camera on the face at times, and hey battle shots tend to be risky business anyway, but it's just him, there's no way the other guys could like each other like that right? It's just too good to be true isn't it?





	Hungry Eyes

It begins at Hammerhead in the caravan on a late night after a grueling hunt that they never should have agreed to go on. It had taken forever crawling through Crestholm Channels and the creatures, a pack, not just one but an entire pack of Malboro's, had been spread out from one end of the channel clear to the other side. By the time they're out in blessed fresh open air, they’re hot, exhausted, and the kind of snippy one gets when you trudge around in the dark awake for days. They all stink like they’d rolled around in the sewers which technically speaking they had, for four days straight. By the time they’d managed to fight their way back to the surface they’d reached a point where spending everything they’d just made for a night in a good hotel was worth every single penny. The decision was unanimous for tonight there would be no camping out, no rocks digging into their sides, no waiting for food to cook over a campfire just warm beds and hot showers and food, actual edible hot food. They climb into the Regalia and head to hammerhead where they pick up their earnings and with a quick vote taken they decide to sleep in the caravan for the night. They take turns showering and eat at Takka's Pit Stop once they’re feeling fresh and go back to their room stuffed and happier than they’ve been in days. 

Sitting down on an actual bed with a full belly Prompto’s feeling fresh and he’s finally got the time so he sets out to look over the new pics. He checks through his memory card a bit more thoroughly than usual thanks to the dwindling space and his need to record absolutely everything that catches his interest. He’s only got five spaces left and with the way things are going that just won’t do. He’s already selected the days keepers and he was halfway through deleting photo’s that either didn’t turn out right or simply didn’t stand out enough to keep when he begins to notice a pattern in his photographs, a very embarrassing pattern. At least the one's taken mid-battle could be explained away as something that just happened when he tried to snap an action shot, sometimes you just clicked and ran and prayed nothing was chasing you, but there were plenty that were definitely not taken in battle and he was just grateful that no one else had noticed it.

There’s a whole lot of ass in his photographs, like an embarrassing amount of ass and bulges and Gladio’s gleaming sweaty torso, like he might never live this down even though he's the only one whose seen this. He’d never thought much of it in the moment, it wasn’t something he set out to capture or anything, but this was beginning to make him think that his thirst might be getting a little out of control. This and the fact that he smacked Noctis’ ass anytime he thought he could get away with it, keeping his hands to himself had gotten harder and well Noctis didn't seem to mind. He’d been too scared to try it with Ignis but he’d managed to work up the courage to try it once with Gladio, just once, and it was the most terrifying moment of his life. It was also one that had featured in his private fantasies more often than he’d ever admit to anyone ever. After all who could help it when they’d been thrown over those shoulders, had felt that ass with their own hands, and had that body pressed up so close against them, even if it was in a headlock and secretly he didn’t mind that at all, hadn't even known that was a thing for him until it happened but hey kinks can sneak up you like that. Still he'd touched Gladio's ass and it was the stuff of dreams.

So, he had a bit of a problem, but it was fine, no one had noticed yet and if he had his way no one would. All he has to do to keep his secret is go through his memory card and delete most of the ass shots and well he needs the space anyway so win win situation. After going through and deleting most of the ass shots, save for a few that the ass gods would certainly punish him for deleting he decided to check and see if he’d managed to catch anything else that looked suspicious, just in case. After a minute of careful browsing where he was actually looking for it, it suddenly became clear that everything, every single picture he’d taken was suspicious. How? Just how did he never notice this before? How was he so oblivious to this? 

It wasn’t just ass shots, or bulges, or Gladio’s gleaming abs of temptation, no it was the way they looked at each other and with all the evidence in front of him it was almost impossible to deny. But there was no way, it was too good to be true, there was no way that the three of them looked at each other that way. He was most likely just fantasizing and four days of no sleep and sewer smells would get to anyone. So, it shouldn’t be a surprise when innocent glances get turned around when you feel like you could pass out at any moment and the only thing keeping you awake is the promise of Ignis’ cooking. He can leave the checking for tomorrow after he’s managed to rest up and eat a good meal. 

The next day comes and they decide to head to Galdin Quay and hang around the beach and just goof off. They spend the entire day splashing in the water and in Noctis' case fishing up a storm. He catches them a promising dinner and they decide that camping out on the beach eating Ignis' cooking sounds pretty good. They sell the loot they'd gathered the past few weeks and spend their gil in the nearby shops. Noctis buys a new lure, Gladio buys a romance novel ‘for Iris’ that he totally isn’t going to read just because he says there’s nothing else to do in the car, Ignis gets himself a new knife, and he even finds a photography magazine. It’s a nice distraction from his discovery that he lets himself forget about it until they’re all sitting around the campfire eating Ignis’ cooking and he’s able to look through the photographs with fresh eyes. The thought that they’d be better now that he’s not tired or hungry spontaneously combusts as he looks at his newest photographs. Yeah he has a problem, he can admit it silently, to himself, where no one else can overhear it, but it looks like he's not the only one with a wandering eye. It can't be true, he tries to convince himself that it isn't but his camera can't lie. Gladio is the most obvious of them well behind him and his ass photography, and apparently Gladio is as much of an ass man as he is because half of his photographs feature his eyes drifting toward one of their posteriors. It was like he wasn’t even trying to hide it which in retrospect might be the case because damn how obvious could you be about ass staring without anyone noticing it. Apparently, the answer is as obvious as you want. There is a difference between just looking at someone’s butt and looking like you’re starving for ass and you just found an oasis of ass in a desert of asslessness and Gladio’s mostly the latter. There's more to it than just blatant staring though, there's also a look that makes him want to try the ass slap again, at least once. It's something primal with sharp eyes and a smirk that just screams ‘If I could have you right now you’d forget how to walk for a couple of days’. He's ready to forget, he's so ready.

Ignis is the subtlest, but then again Ignis did not appear to be an ass man or at least not as much of an ass man as Gladio seemed to be. He did have one or two pictures of the occasional downward look, but Ignis’ eyes were what gave him away more often than not. In some of the photographs when he was looking at one of the others they were soft almost uncharacteristically so. He looked lost sometimes, like he was filled with so much he couldn't act on but he had no idea what to do with it all. From the slight upturn of his lips to the curling of his fingers in the direction of the current object of his hidden glances it was only obvious if you were looking for it. There were also a couple of occasions he’d caught where that softness was replaced by something more, a calculated hooded glance that suggested he was thinking over the best way to take you apart piece by piece.

Noctis isn’t as obvious as Gladio but he’s nowhere as subtle as Ignis. He poses more than any of them and most of the time it’s goofy, but there’s more than enough evidence to suggest that he’s feeling it too. He’s got a few of him shooting bedroom eyes into the camera, half lidded and dark with promise and one of him blatantly staring at a shirtless Gladio flexing for the camera in a ridiculous pose that he somehow manages to pull off, and he’s got a couple of him leaning into Ignis, and then there’s the selfies. Does Noctis really look at him like that? The evidence mounts up quickly once he figures it out because Noctis is all touch, or in some cases almost touching. In the pictures it's like he's magnetic, helplessly pulled toward whichever of them is closest. He leans in and bumps elbows his eyes soft with longing and heavy with want in turns.

“Hey Prom what’cha looking at?” Noctis' voice breaks through his concentration, his body leaned over the back of his chair the warmth of him so close it sends a jolt through Prompto. 

“Nothing! I'm just looking over my pictures. I need to clear the memory a bit.” He jumped away from him his face flaring up in a blush as he realized that he’d just made a fool over himself for nothing. It was just pictures, a whole lot of pictures, a whole lot of pictures where they were making bend me over right now eyes at each other. So yeah nothing to worry about at all. 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.” Ignis says helpfully from over his coffee cup his lips curled up in a smirk. 

“Iggy’s got a point there, you seem pretty worked up over nothing.” Gladio’s voice lingered over the word nothing drawing it out lazily and has it gotten hot out or has he just stepped closer to the fire? 

“No really it’s nothing. I’m fine perfectly fine.” The lie sounds desperate even to his own ears and he can’t help but deflate at the blatant disbelief on their faces. 

“If it’s really nothing then you won’t mind me taking a look.” Noctis grins as he holds out his hand wiggling his fingers in a clear give me gesture. 

There’s a moment when he wants to hold his camera to his chest and curl over it, let it press into his sternum in the vain hope that it'll slip right through never to be seen again. It’s from the same part of him that wants the earth to open up under his feet, bury him now so he doesn't have to face the crushing disappointment he knows is coming. Even if they did want this, there's no way that they could ever act on it, right? Even if they did harbor those kind of feelings for each other that might just be it, just the three of them with himself sitting outside the tent by himself. After all they're important people, Noctis is the Prince, Gladio's his Shield, Ignis is his advisor, and he's just the pleb friend who was lucky to be invited. Doubts scream in his mind asking questions in screeching mocking voices. What if they look and don’t see the same things he does? What if it’s all in his head? What if the steadily building hope in his chest is all leading up to nothing? He doesn’t though, he just winces and hands over his camera, it’s better to just get this over with, like a potion over a gaping wound pour it in as quick as you can and it only stings for a moment. 

"Thanks Prompto." Noctis chirps as the camera trades hands. He clicks through to the memory and starts to look through the pictures. He starts off slow and i's clear that he doesn't see anything at first, the confusion is clear on his face as he flicks through the pictures one by one inspecting each of them for whatever it was that had him so worked up. Prompto can feel the stranglehold growing tighter and tighter with every careless flick of his thumb the feeling that it was all in his own imagination growing stronger and stronger with every passing second. Noctis suddenly blinks and shakes his head, the kind of shake you have to be looking for to see and he moves the camera closer to look again. His fingers tighten around the casing turning white at the knuckles and Prompto has to stop himself from crying out to save it from cracking. Noctis' cheeks begin to flush as his eyes gradually grow wider, his thumb swipes to the next picture and the next and the next in quick sucession his eyes growing wider with each swipe. "I think I'm seeing it." He sounds dazed and breathless as he stares at the picture on the screen. He's tempted to peek over his shoulder and see what he's landed on but he can't move, the ground's swallowed up his feet.

“Okay now you’ve got me curious.” Gladio says as he plucks the camera from a dumbstruck Noctis’ fingers. He waves over at Iggy holding up his prize with a smirk. “Hey Iggy, you wanna check this out, see what's got them so spooked?”

“It couldn’t hurt.” Ignis says as he stands from his seat placing his cup down beside his chair. He walks over to Gladio and leans into his side his eyes focused on the little screen in a way that has Prompto wondering what it would be like to be pinned under that gaze. 

They flick through the pictures slowly looking over each photo with care, it takes them less time to see it than it had with Noctis, but that might have more to do with how thoroughly Ignis looks over the pictures than anything. The looks on their faces when understanding dawns on them are intense enough to make heat build in the bottom of his stomach. Ignis' eyes only widen for a moment before a calculating gleam spreads over them his mouth pulling back in a smile that makes Prompto feel like he’s being studied, like Ignis is trying to find the best way to pick him apart, but not in a bad way. This is the kind of picking apart that you sign up for. Gladio though he leaves no doubts as to what he's thinking. The instant he sees the same things Ignis does his lips pull back from his teeth in a predatory grin that makes Prompto feel like a little rabbit cowering before a wolf, and he's so ready to be hunted. 

“Are you guys seeing what I saw?” Noctis’ voice breaks through the heavy atmosphere with longing. 

“I’m seeing something alright and as far as I'm concerned we've been dancing around this thing for ages.” Gladio’s voice was dark and heavy falling over his ears like a blanket of intent. “The only question that needs to be asked is are we going to act on whatever this is or are we just going to move on and pretend that this isn’t happening.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Noctis’ hands practically flew to the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head and let it fall to the ground and Prompto couldn't tear his eyes away for even a second, he knew what Noctis looked like shirtless, he'd seen it before, but there was something very different about this time. “If you all feel the same way I do then there’s no reason to wait.”

Ignis walked up to him with an amused sigh and pressed his hand against Noctis’ shoulder, he gestured to the tent that Gladio had set up earlier with a knowing look that sent lightning to war with butterflies inside him. “If we are all in agreement then perhaps we should move this into the tent, unless you’re willing to put this off until we reach a hotel.” 

Gladio's shirt joined Noctis’ on the ground revealing the abs that Prompto had once dreamed of licking and biting as he sat on Gladio’s lap, his answer clear as day. “Nah, I’m perfectly fine out here, besides this way we won’t have to split up between beds.” 

“So, this is real we’re actually doing this?” Prompto asked looking between them and the tent his chest feeling too big for his heart, his body practically vibrating with a mix of fear that he wouldn't be included in this and nervous energy begging to be released.

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed his eyes shining with excitement as his fingers curled into Prompto’s vest as he brough their lips together in a quick searing kiss, the feeling his kiss left behind tingling over his lips like getting hit by a doublecast lightning spell. “we’re really doing this.”


End file.
